


The C Word

by prohibitiongirl



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Sex Toys, Sexting, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, mention of orgasm denial i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prohibitiongirl/pseuds/prohibitiongirl
Summary: A certain word has been plaguing your mind but your boyfriend Sebastian gets it out of you when he returns home from filming.





	The C Word

You stare at the half finished text on your phone’s screen. There are the words _I want you to touch my_ and then there’s a thin vertical line next to the last letter, waiting for you to finish your thought.

You sigh to yourself and shift on the bed. Sebastian has been away for a decent amount of time for filming but he’s coming back within the next couple of weeks. You both have been able to maintain your composure relatively well but since Sebastian had been given an exact date for when he’d be able to go home -- the twentieth of the month -- you and him had started to lose it despite the end being near.

You’re not even sure what it is about the word that gets you wet so easily. It’s just a word for god’s sake and yet here you are, writhing on the mattress from the mere thought of it coming from Sebastian’s perfect lips.

_pussy_ , you type at last and send the message. It’s not the word you want to use but it gets the job done and you anxiously await Sebastian’s reply.

_Yeah?_ His text begins. _Fuck, it’s been so long. Can’t wait to fuck you with my fingers and tongue and my cock and this new toy that I picked up for you._

Along with his message is a video of the toy. It’s pink silicone and Sebastian angles the camera around so you can look at it from different angles. It looks like it’s fairly flexible and even has a few realistic looking veins on the sides.

Sebastian’s hand in the video presses a button at the toy’s base and it starts to vibrate. He clicks it again and again, and you can tell by the change in sound that he’s showing off the different vibration settings.

Then he presses a different button and it starts to thrust. Another click to the button makes it thrust even faster and you can imagine how good that will feel inside of you while Sebastian’s tongue is focused on your clit.

_Fuck_ , you write back. _Need that._

_Soon, sweetheart. I have to get back to work but I’ll talk to you later. XO_

You bring yourself to an orgasm with your fingers, the combination of the new toy and the thought of Sebastian saying that word more than enough to have your toes curling into the blankets and your eyes closing shut in pleasure.

Sebastian comes home and the toy is just as amazing as you thought it would be. The welcome home sex is fantastic and even when the excitement of him being home dies down, the sex is still amazing as ever.

“I feel like you’ve been holding back on me, baby,” Sebastian says as he gets back into bed after throwing out the condom. He pulls you close to his chest and kisses the top of your head. “Ever since I got back you’ve seemed a little...distracted when we have sex. What’s up?”

Of course you know why you’ve come off as a little distracted. You have to choose your words carefully around him and that’s a little hard to do naturally in the heat of the moment.

You sigh and rest your hand on his toned stomach, tracing random patterns with your pointer finger.

“It’s nothing,” you say, because it really is nothing in the whole scheme of things. The sex is still the best you’ve ever had. But that answer doesn’t satisfy Sebastian.

“Come on, you know you can be honest with me,” he urges, sounding a little distressed.

You realize you’ve got to tell him the truth so you can stop concerning your boyfriend. You know he’s looking at you but you can’t meet his eyes with your own as you prepare your confession.

“I don’t know why,” you start, deciding to begin with an explanation. “I think it’s just the forbidiness of the word. The dirtiness, or something like that. I want -- I mean, only if you’d be okay with it, of course -- I want you to call my pussy a...a cunt.”

You feel like a huge weight has been lifted off your shoulders as you say the last word and you hold your breath while you wait for Sebastian to say something.

“Huh,” he says, fingers stroking your sides. “Is that so?”

You nod against him, too embarrassed to say anything more.

“You’re right,” he continues. “That is a dirty word. A dirty word for a dirty girl.”

You squeak as his fingers slip between your thighs.

“Goddamn,” he says, two fingers prodding right where you need him. You try to grind down on them to get them inside of you but he tsks at you.

“Nuh-uh,” he hums and you can’t see his face but you know he’s grinning to himself. “You’ll get my fingers when I decide that you and your cunt have earned them.”

Your breathing hitches when he says _the word_ and your thighs automatically squeeze together for some relief but Sebastian’s hand is there to keep them apart.

“Please,” you whine, craning your neck so you can look at him pleadingly. Sure enough, he’s got the cockiest smirk on his face and you’d be annoyed about it if you weren’t so fucking turned on.

“You kept this secret from me,” he says, grazing his thumb along your clit and delighting in the way your body jerks against his. “I don’t think you deserve to come again today. And maybe not tomorrow, either. Maybe not for a week, at least.”

“Sebastian!” you practically sob. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you that’s what I wanted. But you should let me come today, you should let me come tomorrow, and you should let me come everyday for a week because I promise that I won’t keep a secret from you again.”

Sebastian licks his lips. “You mean that?”

“Yes,” you say, not entirely sure what you’re agreeing to. You need this so bad that you can hardly think. “Please, please, please fuck my cunt with your fingers and let me come.”

He seems satisfied with your begging and doesn’t say another word as he eases his fingers into you and quickly starts a rough and fast pace with them.

You gasp and moan as you bury your face into his torso and let your orgasm take over your whole body.

“Such a pretty fucking cunt on such a pretty fucking girl,” Sebastian whispers against your ear as you come down from your high. His fingers slide out of you and you can hear him sucking them clean but don’t have enough energy to look. When several minutes pass and you finally do have the strength to move, you find Sebastian looking at you adoringly.

“There,” he says. “Aren’t you glad you told me?”


End file.
